Ouvrages de référence
Cette page est à la fois un index et une page de présentation pour les ouvrages de référence sur l'univers de Star Trek. Livres publiés sous licence Ces livres ont été publiés sous licence avec l'accord de Paramount Pictures. * Becoming Human: The Seven of Nine Saga * Captain Kirk's Guide to Women par John "Bones" Rodriguez * Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier par Lisabeth Shatner * Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise par Shane Johnson * New Worlds, New Civilizations par Michael Jan Friedman * Official Star Trek Cooking Manual par Mary Ann Piccard * Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual par Eileen Palestine * Star Fleet Technical Manual par Franz Joseph * Star Trek Blueprints par Franz Joseph * Star Trek Chronology par Michael et Denise Okuda * Star Trek Concordance par Bjo Trimble * Star Trek Cookbook par Ethan Phillips et William J. Birnes * Star Trek Cross-Stitch de John Lohman * Star Trek Encyclopedia par Michael et Denise Okuda * Star Trek FAQ de Mark Clarke * Star Trek FAQ 2.0 de Mark Clarke * Star Trek Maps par Sydny Weinberg (auteur) et Jeffrey Maynard (illustrateur) * Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series par Judith et Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Star Trek Science Logs par André Bormanis * ''Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology par Stan et Fred Goldstein (illustrations de Rick Sternbach) * Star Trek Sticker Book par Doug Drexler et Michael et Denise Okuda * Star Trek Universe chez Atlas Editions, Inc. * Stuck on Star Trek * Star Trek - The Art of the Film par Mark Cotta Vaz * Star Trek: Action! par Terry J. Erdmann * Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts par Michael Westmore, Alan Sims, Bradley M. Look et William J. Birnes * ''Star Trek: Celebrations par Maureen McTigue * Star Trek: Classic Quotes - The Next Generation de Marcus Riley et Ben Robinson * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion par Terry J. Erdmann with Paula M. Block * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual par Herman Zimmerman, Rick Sternbach et Doug Drexler * Star Trek: Federation Passport par Jeanne M. Dillard * Star Trek: Federation Travel Guide par Michael Jan Friedman * Star Trek: Phaser * Star Trek: Star Charts par Geoffrey Mandel * Star Trek: The Motion Picture Blueprints par David A. Kimble (illustrateur) * Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion par Larry Nemecek * Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission par Judith et Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Star Trek: The Next Generation Makeup FX Journal par Michael Westmore et Joe Nazzaro * Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual par Rick Stuart et John Terra * Star Trek: The Next Generation - On Board the USS Enterprise * Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies par John Eaves et Jeanne M. Dillard * Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Journal par Shane Johnson * Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual par Rick Sternbach et Michael Okuda * Star Trek: The Next Generation USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Blueprints par Rick Sternbach * Star Trek: The Original Series Sketchbook par Herbert F. Solow et Yvonne Fern Solow * Star Trek: The Starfleet Survival Guide par David Mack * Star Trek: These are the Voyages... par Charles Kurts * Star Trek: The Visual Dictionary * Star Trek: Voyager Companion par Paul Ruditis * The Art of Star Trek par Judith et Garfield Reeves-Stevens * The Ethics of Star Trek par Judith Barad et Ed Robertson * The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition par Quark (Ira Steven Behr) * The Klingon Dictionary par Marc Okrand * The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine par Judith et Garfield Reeves-Stevens * The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture par Susan Sackett (avec Gene Roddenberry) * The Star Trek Compendium par Allan Asherman * The Star Trek Craft Book de Angie Pedersen * The Tribble Handbook par Terry J. Erdmann * The Worlds of the Federation par Shane Johnson * Voyages of Imagination par Jeff Ayers et John Vairo, Jr. Livres publiés hors licence Ces livres contiennent des critiques de Star Trek, ou des compilations d'informations et de références de Star Trek, mais ont été publiées en dehors du réseau de licences de Paramount Pictures. * A Brief Guide to Star Trek par Brian J. Robb * A Comics History par Alan J. Porter * All I really need to know I learned from watching Star Trek par Dave Marinaccio * ''Beyond the Final Frontier par Mark Jones et Lance Parkin * BFI TV Classics - Star Trek par Ina Rae Hark * Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages par Edward Gross et Mark A. Altman * Charting the Undiscovered Country: The Making of Trek VI par Mark A. Altman, Ron Magid et Edward Gross * Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon par Edward Gross et Mark A. Altman * Inside Star Trek: The Real Story par Herbert F. Solow et Robert H. Justman * I'm Working on That par William Shatner avec Chip Walter * Life Signs: The Biology of Star Trek par Susan C. Jenkins et Robert Jenkins * Star Trek Catalog par Gerry Turnbull * Star Trek Concordance par Bjo Trimble * Star Trek Lives! par Jacqueline Lichtenberg, Sondra Marshak, et Joan Winston * Star Trek Mechanics 4 par Osamu Kishikawa * The Art of Ralph McQuarrie par Stan Stice et John David Scoleri * The Best of Enterprise Incidents: The Magazine for Star Trek Fans par James Van Hise * The City on the Edge of Forever par Harlan Ellison * The Classic Trek Crew Book par James Van Hise * The Complete Unauthorized History par Robert Greenberger * The Making of the Trek Conventions par Joan Winston * The Physics of Star Trek par Lawrence M. Krauss * The Trek Crew Book par James Van Hise * The Deep Space Log Book: A First Season Companion par Mark A. Altman et Edward Gross * The Deep Space Log Book: A Second Season Companion par Mark A. Altman et Edward Gross * To Seek Out New Life: The Biology of Star Trek par Athena Andreadis * Who's Who in Star Trek par John Townsley Biographies & autobiographies (classées par sujet) * Gene Roddenberry ** Gene Roddenberry: The Last Conversation par Yvonne Fern ** ''The Man Who Created Star Trek: Gene Roddenberry par James Van Hise * James Doohan ** Beam Me Up, Scotty par James Doohan avec Peter David *DeForest Kelley ** From Sawdust to Stardust par DeForest Kelley et Terry Lee Rioux ** DeForest Kelley: A Harvest of Memories par Kristine M. Smith * Walter Koenig ** ''Warped Factors par Walter Koenig ( , Taylor Pub, 316 pages) * Nichelle Nichols ** Beyond Uhura par Nichelle Nichols ( , Putnam, 320 pages) * Leonard Nimoy ** I Am Not Spock par Leonard Nimoy ( , Buccaneer, 135 pages ; Première édition Ballantine) ** I Am Spock par Leonard Nimoy ( , Hyperion, 342 pages) ** Leonard Nimoy: A Star's Trek par John Micklos, Jr. ** The Man Between the Ears: Star Trek's Leonard Nimoy par James Van Hise * William Shatner ** Get a Life! par William Shatner avec Chris Kreski ( , Atria, 320 pages) ** Star Trek Memories par William Shatner avec Chris Kreski ** Star Trek Movie Memories par William Shatner avec Chris Kreski ( , HarperCollins, 357 pages) * Brent Spiner ** The Spin on Spiner par Mimi Braverman * Patrick Stewart ** Patrick Stewart: The Unauthorized Biography par George Doc Burt et James Hatfield * George Takei ** To the Stars par George Takei ( , Pocket Books, 406 pages) * Wil Wheaton ** Just a Geek par Wil Wheaton * Grace Lee Whitney ** The Longest Trek: My Tour of the Galaxy par Grace Lee Whitney avec Jim Denney Périodiques *''Enterprise Incidents'' *''Star Trek: The Magazine'' *''Star Trek: Fact Files'' **''Star Trek: Les dossiers officiels'' **''Star Trek: Les nouveaux dossiers officiels'' *''Stardate'' *''Star Trek: Communicator'' *''Star Trek Monthly'' Voir aussi * CD-ROM * Documentaires et émissions spéciales de:Referenzwerk en:Reference works nl:Referentie Werken sv:Facklitteratur Category:Ouvrages de référence Category:Star Trek